Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi
by Tohru Lynn
Summary: What would happen if Serenity came to earth and had all her memories and knew exactly who the sailor senshi were? What if Darien fell in love with her not knowing she was his princess? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever so please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters.

Princess Serenity and the Sailor Senshi Chapter 1

"Hey Andy, who's that girl with the long blonde hair?" Darien asked his best friend.

"Uh Dare that's Mina." Andrew replied.

"No that's not Mina," Darien replied, "Mina doesn't wear her hair in pigtails."

"Hey your right. That girl looks just like Mina."

"Darien, Andrew!" called 4 girls, Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami.

"Hey girls." Andrew called.

"Hey do you guys know who the Mina look-alike is?"

"Oh that's Serenity Tsukino. She's new here." Mina replied.

"Hey. Are you Serenity Tsukino?" Darien went over and asked the new girl.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Darien Shields. Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?"

"Sure."

"Serenity this is my best friend Andrew, and the girls Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami."

"Hello." Serenity greeted everyone.

"Hi Serenity it's nice to meet you." Andrew said.

After everyone had said hello the group headed for the Crown Arcade. Andrew had ran ahead so he could make it to work on time (he works at the Crown Arcade.) When they finally arrived Andrew was already behind the counter and called over a greeting to his friends who came over and sat at the bar ready to give their orders to Andrew. But Andrew already knew his friends orders.

"Here's your Mountain Dew Dare, water for Rei, sprite for Ami, dr. pepper for Lita, a vanilla milkshake for Mina, and what will you have Serenity?" Andrew rattled off his friends orders while placing there preferred beverages in front of them then asked Serenity what she wanted.

"Well I like chocolate and I've heard how good the chocolate milk shakes are here so I'll try one of those." Serenity said.

"Then you've come to the right place Serenity," Darien told her, "Andrew's chocolate fudge milkshakes are famous here."

"Really? Chocolate fudge is my favorite but I have yet to find one that I can't resist."

"You won't be able to resist Andrews chocolate fudge shakes." Darien told her has Andrew put one of his famous chocolate fudge milkshakes down in front of Serenity. As Serenity went to try the shake everyone in the Crown Arcade held their breath to see if she liked it or not.

"Mmmm. Somebody pinch me I think I'm dreaming. This is the best chocolate fudge milkshake I've ever tasted in my entire life Andrew." Serenity said.

"Thanks," replied a blushing Andrew, "I think you're the first person that has ever said that after trying one of my milkshakes though." After making that statement he looked around at his friends, none of which had ever ordered one of his chocolate fudge milkshakes except for Darien who was pretty much his guinea pig whenever he made something new for the first time. They were all startled when Serenity asked them a question they had not expected.

"Do any of you know anything about the Sailor Senshi? I've heard about them and I would like to know more."

"Yea. The sailor senshi protect this town from youma that come about once a week," Andrew started to explain, "There's like 4 of them I think, and I've heard rumors of a guy that calls himself Tuxedo Mask. According to the rumors he comes when the sailor senshi are in trouble and he rescues them. Nobody knows how he does it though."

"What do they look like?" Serenity asked.

"Some people say they are tall and beautiful. Others say they are young and beautiful. But everyone agrees on one thing. Their outfits." Darien replied.

"What do their outfits look like?" Serenity then asked directing her question at Darien.

"Well everyone seems to agree that their outfits look like sailor costumes. All of them wearing a different color but the outfits identical otherwise," he began to explain remember the outfits he had seen when rescuing the girls, "They all wear extremely short skirts, all different colors, they each have a pair of gloves that reach their elbows and they all wear their preferred type of shoe. The tops of their outfits are identical except for the color of the bows."

"What colors are the skirts and what types of shoes does each sailor wear?" She asked next knowing exactly what the answers would be.

"Sailor Mercury wears a blue skirt and blue knee high boots," Ami answered describing her skirt and footwear.

"Sailor Mars wears a red skirt and red high heels," Rei answered describing her skirt and footwear.

"Sailor Jupiter wears a green skirt and green ankle boots," Lita answered describing her skirt and footwear.

"And Sailor Venus, their leader, wears a red skirt and red high heels that differ slightly from Sailor Mars," Mina answered describing her outfit.

"What about this Tuxedo Mask?" Serenity asked next.

"They say he wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and that he also wears a mask to hide his identity," Darien answered.

Serenity then said something that had them all wondering the same thing.

"You guys sound like you've seen them numerous times. Do you know the color of their hair to?" She asked.

Darien answered this question. "I've seen them enough that I know. Mercury has hair so dark it looks blue, Mars has black hair, Jupiter has brown hair, and Venus has blonde hair." He answered her question but he didn't say how long the hair was, but that didn't matter Serenity knew who they were anyway.

"Before I moved here I had heard stories about the Sailor Senshi. According to these stories they were after a crystal and they were also searching for their princess. But none of them knew the princess's name or even what she looked like. Each story also had a complete description including the length of each girl's hair. But this Tuxedo Mask is new. I've never heard of him before," Serenity explained, "You guys gave accurate descriptions but you never once mentioned the length of hair. According to the stories I've heard Sailor Mercury has short hair, as short as Ami's. Sailor Mars has hair as long as Rei's. Sailor Jupiter wears her hair in a ponytail identical to Lita's. And Sailor Venus has hair as long as Mina's and she wears a big red bow in it." After saying all this Serenity paid for her shake then left the stunned group. Even Andrew knew the secret identities of the sailor senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

Darien paid for his mountain dew and followed her wanting to know how she had known all that, but as soon as he got to the door there was a scream coming from the park. Everyone looked at the door and the girls all paid for their drinks then ran after Darien who had run in the direction of the park. Which was the same direction Serenity had run.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters

Chapter 2

"SERENITY!" Darien yelled as he reached the park and saw her facing a dangerous looking youma. She ignored him and he transformed into Tuxedo Mask just as the Sailor Senshi arrived to fight the youma.

"SAILOR VENUS WE REALLY NEED TO FIND THE PRINCESS AND THE MOON CRYSTAL," Tuxedo Mask yelled at Sailor Venus over the roar of the youma, "THESE YOUMA KEEP GETTING STRONGER!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a bright light blinded the youma, tuxedo mask, and the sailor senshi for a second and sailor moon appeared and destroyed the youma just by throwing her tiara at it. Tuxedo Mask was in awe. The Sailor Senshi were suddenly very wary of this new girl.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm Sailor Moon. Champion of love and justice." Sailor Moon replied.

"I don't remember there ever being a Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"About time you appeared Sailor Moon. What took you so long to get here?" Luna asked surprising the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask.

"I'm sorry I took so long Luna. I had to wait till my Earth family decided to move here from America," the mysteriously new sailor responded.

"Wait a minute, Luna, you knew there was a fifth senshi and you never told us?" Sailor Venus asked the cat.

"I'm sorry Venus but everything will be known when you are ready," Luna responded, "one thing you should know now is that Sailor Moon is the true leader of the Sailor Senshi."

"Wait I remember you telling me that I was only a temporary leader until the true leader appeared." Venus replied.

"I have one question though," Tuxedo Mask said, "we each know each others civilian identities, but we don't know yours. If you are the true leader of the Sailor Senshi then we need to know who you are so you can attend the senshi meetings."

"Your absolutely right Darien," Sailor Moon replied surprising him, "Yes I already know your civilian identities." Just then Sailor Moon transformed back into her civilian form.

A/N: sorry this chapter is shorter than the first I couldn't think of anything and I have to get ready to go to the movies with my youth group.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters

Chapter 3

"_Your absolutely right Darien," Sailor Moon replied surprising him, "Yes I already know your civilian identities." Just then Sailor Moon transformed back into her civilian form._

The Sailor Senshi all gasped, as did Tuxedo Mask. They didn't know how it could be her. She had seemed so normal to them, despite her obvious interest in the Sailor Senshi.

"Serenity!" They all said in stunned disbelief.

"But then how did you know who we were?" Darien asked as he transformed back to his civilian form.

"Well your descriptions of the sailor senshi were a little obvious," Serenity replied.

"Why didn't you say anything?" The girls asked as they also transformed back to their civilian forms.

"When I first moved here Luna found me and asked me not to tell you. She knew that one of you would befriend me," Serenity replied.

"Ok lets just go back to the Crown Arcade you guys. Chocolate shakes for everyone on me," Darien said to try to change the subject, it didn't work but it got everyone inside.

"Back so soon guys?" Andrew asked his friends.

"Yea. Chocolate shakes for all of us please Andrew," Darien requested.

"That must have been a tough youma if Darien is ordering chocolate shakes for all six of you." Andrew replied looking at Serenity. Darien saw the confusion cross Serenity's face and started to explain who each of them were.

"Andrew was a Prince of the Earth just like me when the Moon kingdom was destroyed. He and I were both on the Moon and we were both sent here along with the moon princess and the sailor senshi," He explained, "Mina was princess of Venus, Ami was princess of Mercury, Rei was princess of Mars, and Lita was princess of Jupiter. They were the moon princesses best friends and protectors."

"And you probably already know that the moon princesses protectors were the sailor senshi," Andrew added.

"Can any of you remember anything about the princess?" Serenity asked them.

"I remember that Darien here was in love with her," Andrew recalled. Mina, Lita, Rei, and Ami all agreed with him. Darien just glared at him.

"Did she love him?" Serenity then asked, but everyone remained silent for a moment.

"I don't remember," Andrew stated quietly. The girls all silently agreed.

"We don't remember much. What we don't remember we find out soon enough through Luna or Artemis," Darien said.

"Ok, Serenity said, "well it was nice meeting you all but I need to get home. 'Bye"

"'Bye" everyone replied. With that Serenity walked out the door and went home. Not knowing what the future held for her, but knowing full well she was the princess they were all looking for. She also knew she couldn't tell them just yet.

_A/N: if this chapter was bad I'm sorry I just couldn't think of anything except well them talking. I'll introduce some new characters in later chapters…characters made up completely from my imagination._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok first thing is first I have a few things to explain. First: It's taken me so long to update because my computer crashed then I had to wait to get my new computer then wait to get word on it and I also had major writers block and had to finish my junior year of high school. Second: In this story Serenity is Serena and she's the only one of the senshi that still has all her memories from the Silver Millennium and she's not as klutzy. Last: In my story Andrew and Darien were brothers during the Silver Millennium. It's my story so if you don't like the fact that I have them as brothers during that time get over it. Well I guess I'll get this chapter started before the checkered chickens attack. shifty eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon. However I do own the characters Alex and Aaron.

Chapter 4 

"Serenity where have you been all weekend? I've been looking all over for you." Darien exclaimed Monday after school when he finally spotted Serenity.

"I've been at home." She replied simply.

"Oh. Well come with me."

"Where?"

"The Crown Arcade of course."

"Oh ok. A chocolate fudge milkshake sounds good."

They finally got to the Crown Arcade and Andrew was behind the counter already and could tell something was wrong with Serenity. He didn't know why but it felt like he'd known her forever.

"Is everything ok Serenity? You seem a little down." Andrew asked.

"What? Oh yeah everything's fine," She replied. _Except for the fact that my cousin Alex is coming to town for good and bringing his friend Aaron with him. _"Everything's just fine."

"Nice try Serenity. Something's bothering you. But I guess you don't want to talk about it." Andrew stated.

"Andrew is really good at telling how people are feeling by their faces," Darien explained.

"Okay you win. Something is bothering me," Serenity started to say but didn't continue.

"If you want to talk about it we're here for you Serenity," Andrew said.

"My cousin Alex is coming to town for good, with his best friend Aaron."

"Isn't that good though?" Darien asked, "You'll get to see your cousin."

"You don't get it. The last time I saw Alex he did nothing but pick on me, and it wasn't the teasing big brother type either. It was mean picking, like insults and stuff."

"Oh."

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for ya." Andrew said.

"Thanks Andrew. At least I know I have one friend," Serenity replied.

"Wait what about your friends from your old school?" Darien asked.

"What friends. Everybody either picked on me or ignored me because my cousin was so popular. He graduated last year but still everybody picked on me, the sophomore cousin of 'gorgeous, cool, popular' Alex. My parents thought I'd hate the idea of moving here, but they were wrong. When they told me we were moving to Japan I was like really excited and asked when. Alex had always told them that I was in his group of friends. He always tries to get on my parents good side. We're the only family he has left."

"Oh," was all Darien could say.

That weekend a couple guys moved into the apartment next to Darien's. One had black hair and brown eyes the other had blonde hair and blue eyes. Darien met them for the first time when he left his apartment at the same time as they left theirs.

"Hi I'm Darien Shields," Darien introduced himself to the new guys.

"Alex Tsukino," the one with the dark hair replied," and this is my friend and roommate Aaron Taylor."

"Ah. You must be Serenity's cousin."

"You know my cousin?"

"Yeah I go to school with her. She's a really sweet girl," Darien replied, "Hey I'm just headed down to the local hangout. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. We were just gunna check out the town," Alex replied. _And hopefully run into Serenity so I can apologize to her for the way I treated her._

"Come on. The Crown Arcade is where everyone hangs out. You'll love it."

"Does it have chocolate fudge milkshakes?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Andrew's chocolate fudge milkshakes are famous here."

"Serenity must love them then. She's never found one she can't resist," Alex said.

"Oh ya they are her favorites. And she can't resist Andrew's chocolate fudge milkshakes."

"Wow. They must be good then."

By the time they got to the Crown Arcade Serenity was already there talking to Andrew, but she was…crying? Darien wasn't sure if he saw tears on her face or not.

"Hey Darien," Andrew called over has Darien walked in with Alex and Aaron, "Who are your friends?"

At Andrews question Serenity had spun around so fast Andrew felt the wind from the spin.

"You," was all she said.

"Serenity I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about the way I treated you," Alex apologized really fast before Serenity could do or say anything.

All she did was pay for her chocolate fudge milkshake then pick up what was left of it and dump it on her cousin's head. She then put the glass back on the counter and left the Crown Arcade.

"I'm guessing you're her cousin Alex," was all Andrew said.

"Yeah," Alex replied still dripping with chocolate fudge milkshake, "and I'm guessing she told you about me."

"Yeah she did warn us you were coming," Darien said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For those of you that didn't catch it Alex is Serenity's cousin Aaron is not. Aaron is one of Alex's good friends. She did say that her cousin Alex and his friend Aaron were moving to Japan for good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

"You dumped your chocolate fudge milkshake on his HEAD!" Mina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Serenity replied.

"Wow."

When Serenity had left the Crown Arcade she had gone to the park where she met up with Mina. She then told Mina what had happened when she saw her cousin.

"And he was with Darien?" Mina asked again unable to comprehend this information.

"Yeah," Serenity replied for the 1000th time.

"Are you sure it was your cousin?" Mina asked for the 1000th time.

"Yes I'm sure it was my cousin Mina," Serenity replied for the 1000th time.

"Your absolutely sure?" Mina asked.

"Yes Mina, I am absolutely, positively, 100 sure it was my cousin," Serenity suddenly burst out, "He apologized for the way he had treated me and I dumped half my chocolate fudge milkshake on his head!"

"Mina! Serenity!"

"Hey Lita," Mina and Serenity replied.

"Hey I was just on my way to meet Rei and Ami, do you guys want to come with?"

"Yeah," Mina and Serenity replied.

Well unbeknownst to Serenity they were headed back to the Crown Arcade. And Alex and Aaron were still there.

"Hey girls," Andrew called from the counter. Ami suddenly spotted Alex.

"Who's the hottie?" she asked.

"I'm glad you noticed my stunning good looks Ami," Darien said.

"Not you baka," she said while checking out Alex.

"I'm Alex Tsukino," Serenity's cousin introduced himself, "And may I have the pleasure of knowing your names lovely ladies?"

"I'm Ami Mizuno."

"I'm Mina Aino."

"I'm Rei Hino."

"I'm Lita Kino."

Serenity's mouth hung open.

"Oh, this is my best friend Aaron Taylor," Alex said indicating the hott blonde guy next to him, "Aaron I want you to meet my cousin Serenity," Alex continued spotting his cousin.

"Nice to meet you Serenity."

"N…N…Nice to meet you to," she stuttered in reply to the gorgeous guy in front of her.

_Oh no, _Alex thought, _she's falling for him. I knew this would happen. He's just gunna break her heart. I can't let that happen. She's my only cousin._

"So you're the famous Serenity Tsukino that Alex has told me so much about," Aaron said.

"Oh I must know what he told you," was Serenity's curious reply.

"Well he said that you are the sweetest girl he knows," Aaron replied, "he also said that you are very forgiving so I was really surprised when you dumped half your chocolate fudge milkshake on his head after he apologized to you. He also told me that you struggle in school, especially math, that you hate carrots, your favorite colors are pink and white, and that you suffer from klutz attacks."

After this Serenity's mouth fell open because she was so surprised.

"A…Al…Alex said I was the sweetest girl he knows?" Serenity questioned.

"Yeah," Aaron replied. Serenity then surprised them all, especially Alex, by wrapping her arm's around Alex's neck and giving him a big hug.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Alex asked his cousin.

"Yes," was the simple reply.

"Andrew, can I get a chocolate fudge milkshake please," Serenity ordered.

"Coming right up Serenity," Andrew responded.

After giving Serenity her chocolate fudge milkshake he asked the others what they wanted.

"My usual," Darien, Mina, Lita, Ami, and Rei responded.

"I'll try your chocolate fudge milkshake," Alex requested. Aaron agreed.

After everyone had their drinks they all looked at Alex and Aaron who each took a sip of their chocolate fudge milkshake.

"Mmm, now I know why you can't resist these Serenity," Alex said.

"This is so good," said Aaron.

After they finished their shakes Serenity grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged him out of the Crown Arcade.

"You have to see someone," was all she said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am writing while I'm at my dad's and posting the chapters when I'm at my mom's so it might be a while before the next chapter is posted.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon

Chapter 6

"Serenity where are we going?" Alex asked his cousin.

"You'll see when we get there," she replied. A few minutes later they arrived at their destination and went in.

"Mom, dad, Sammy!" Serenity called out.

"In the living room sweetie!" her mom replied. Alex, eager to see his aunt, uncle, and little cousin, was the first one into the living room.

"Alex!" Kenji exclaimed when he saw his nephew. Before Alex could even say hello he found himself surrounded by his aunt and uncle who were hugging him and Sammy had latched onto his leg and was sitting on his foot.

"Serenity where did you find him?" Ilene asked her daughter.

"He came into the Crown Arcade with Darien," she replied.

"Alex you said a friend of yours was coming with you when you moved here. Where is he?" Kenji asked remembering Aaron.

"Back at the Crown Arcade, probably being pestered by Serenity's friends," Alex replied.

"Serenity go rescue the poor boy," Kenji told his daughter.

"Okay," was the reply.

Several minutes later Serenity was back at the Crown Arcade.

"Where's Alex?" Darien asked.

"Don't worry he's at my house," she replied then noticed that Aaron was indeed being pestered, "I was sent to rescue Aaron."

"Thank you Serenity," he exclaimed in relief.

"Come on Aaron," she said turning around.

"Several minutes later they were in Serenity's living room.

"Mom, dad this is Alex's friend Aaron," Serenity introduced. "Aaron this is my mom Ilene, my dad Kenji, and my little brother Sammy."

"Nice to meet you all," Aaron said.

"Nice to meet you to," everyone replied except Sammy.

"My Alex," said little Sammy.

"Sammy's three," Serenity explained to Aaron.

"Okay," Aaron replied.

The next few days were busy for Serenity and her friends. They went to school during the day, then after school they would meet Alex and Aaron at the Crown Arcade and show them around town.

The weekend finally came, and with it a surprise for Alex and Aaron. Serenity and her friends had neglected to tell Alex and Aaron about the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and the youma's.

"Um Alex, what is that?" Aaron asked his friend pointing at the youma that was attacking the park.

"I don't know Aaron," Alex replied.

Suddenly they heard the transformation spells of the sailor senshi but didn't see them anywhere.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

The next thing Alex and Aaron knew there were five girls in really short skirts standing in front of them.

"I'M SAILOR MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Sailor Moon shouted at the youma.

"We'll see about that moon brat," the youma replied.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars shouted out her attack.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus shouted out her attack.

They had weakened the youma.

"NOW SAILOR MOON!" Tuxedo Mask shouted from a tree. Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara Power to defeat the youma.

"You two should go to the Crown Arcade," Tuxedo Mask told Alex and Aaron. "Another youma could show up."

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask and you two should really go somewhere safer."

Alex and Aaron went to the Crown Arcade like they were told and the girls and Darien transformed back into their civilian forms.

"Let's go to the Crown Arcade and meet Alex and Aaron," Darien told the girls.

"Good idea," Serenity replied. "They are probably really confused. It's a good thing they didn't recognize us."

"Yeah," they other's agreed.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short I wrote it quickly so I could post a new chapter before I go to camp tomorrow. I won't be able to write anymore till next week so you all will just have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My grandpa passed away a week before the start of my senior year and my town has a fair, parade, and fireworks Labor Day weekend plus I've been baby sitting so I haven't had time to write. I've also had major writers block.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon. I do however own the characters of Alex and Aaron.

"OH MY GOSH! Serenity we've been so worried about you!" a relieved Aaron exclaimed when Serenity and her friends walked into the Crown Arcade, minus Andrew who was already there.

"Why? Did something happen?" she asked.

"Yeah. Some monster like thing attacked and 5 girls in really short skirts showed up and started shouting at it then it turned to dust and some guy in a tuxedo, top hat, and mask told us to come here," Alex said. The girls and Darien looked at one another.

"Is there something we should know?" Aaron asked.

"Um yeah," Serenity answered, "you guys witnessed a youma attack and the Sailor Senshi destroying it. Did one of them shout out some introduction or something?"

"Yeah," Alex said.

"What was it?" Mina asked.

"She said that she was Sailor Moon Champion of love and justice," Alex replied.

"She also said, quote, In the name of the moon I will punish you, unquote," Aaron said, "Who were they?"

The Sailor Senshi," stated Serenity.

"And the dorky guy in the Tuxedo, top hat, and mask was Tuxedo Mask," Andrew said. Darien glared at him but neither Aaron or Alex saw.

"Chocolate Fudge shake please Andrew," Serenity requested.

"Coming right up," he replied.

Serenity sat down next to Alex and got her shake. Alex noticed that as she drank her shake she kept stealing glances at Aaron. Aaron was doing the same thing.

"Aaron can I talk to you?" Alex asked, "Alone."

"Um yeah," Aaron replied. Aaron and Alex went into the boy's bathroom to talk.

"I know you like my cousin and I also know how you've treated other girls," Alex said getting straight to the point, "I don't want to see her hurt."

"Don't worry Alex I don't think you cousin even likes me."

"I'm pretty sure she does. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Oh. Well I won't ask her out if you're not okay with it."

Alex thought back to how he had seen Aaron treat his past girlfriends. He'd seen Aaron hit a few of them. He'd also seen him cheat on one of them and try to control a few of them. All of them had dumped him eventually. Finally Alex spoke.

"I don't EVER want to see you hit her, cheat on her, or try to control her. If you do you WILL be in trouble." What Alex didn't know was that Aaron had been known as a player before they had met each other.

"Okay," Aaron replied.

"Then I don't care if you ask her out," Alex said.

When Alex and Aaron went back out to the group they found Andrew dripping in chocolate fudge shake.

"Um…what happened?" they asked.

"Serenity dumped half her shake on Andrew," Darien stated calmly, but they could clearly see the laughter in his eyes.

"What did you do to make her mad Andrew?" Aaron asked remembering how Serenity had dumped half her shake on Alex.

"Nothing," Andrew replied.

"LIAR!!!" Serenity shouted sounding like Tapanga from Boy Meet's World. Andrew cringed at the sound.

"We were talking about the upcoming school talent show and Serenity said that she might enter," Darien explained, "Andrew said that Serenity can't sing because we've never heard her. Well she got mad and dumped the rest of her shake on his head."

"Oh," Aaron and Alex said at once.

"Serenity can I talk to you alone please?" Aaron asked timidly.

"Sure," she replied and followed Aaron to a booth in the far corner.

"Why does he have to talk to her alone?" Darien asked Alex.

"I can't say," Alex replied. A few minutes later Aaron and Serenity came back to the group.

"What did you two talk about?" Darien asked.

Both Aaron and Serenity were silent for a minute as they looked at each other.

"He asked me out," Serenity finally answered.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Darien, Mina, Andrew, Lita, Rei, and Ami exclaimed at the same time.

"My ears," Serenity, Aaron, and Alex all said.

The next week there were 4 new students at their school. Their names were Malachite and Zoisite Martin, Nephrite and Jadeite Jackson. The 4 of them quickly became good friends with Darien and Andrew, but they never went to the Crown Arcade after school. When they finally decided to go Darien and Andrew were already there.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE WHO I DATE? YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME!" Serenity was shouting at Darien. Luckily Aaron and Alex were not there.

"Because I do Serenity," Darien replied calmly despite the fact that he was dripping from the chocolate fudge shake that had just been dumped on his head. Andrew chose that moment to interfere.

"Darien why don't you clean the shake off you while I calm Serenity down," Andrew said while holding Serenity back from hitting Darien.

Serenity started crying and Andrew tried to comfort her. While Andrew was trying to comfort the wailing Serenity Aaron and Alex came in.

"What happened?" Alex asked as Serenity ran to Aaron.

"Darien and Serenity had a fight."

"Where is he?" Aaron asked.

"Cleaning the chocolate fudge milkshake out of his hair."

"He better watch it the next time I see him then," Aaron said clearly angry that Darien made Serenity cry. Just then they heard the door open and close and when they turned to look Darien was walking away.

"Aaron, **sniff** " Serenity spoke up sniffing.

"Yes Serenity," Aaron replied.

"It's not **sniff** his fault," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He's jealous," Serenity replied.

"Jealous," Aaron said stunned, "jealous of me?" Serenity just nodded.

For the next week Darien avoided the group. Finally Serenity went to his apartment.

Knock knock

"Coming!" Darien yelled, "Hello," he said as he opened the door expecting to see Andrew and finding Serenity instead.

"Hi Darien," she said shyly, "listen I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he responded, "I guess I kind of overreacted."

"Kind of?"

"Okay you win," he gave in, "come on let's go to the Crown Arcade."

"Okay."


End file.
